


Waynoka

by partybutter



Series: Waynoka [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Eighteen Years Old, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Slow Build, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partybutter/pseuds/partybutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Sam and Dean stop in a small town in Oklahoma and the boys are left trying to figure things out for themselves. In the search for what normal is, the boys end up finding each other and realize maybe things aren't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything but this little fic and I'm making no money off of this.  
> This is the first fic I've ever written.  
> Please be gentle.

The Oklahoma town they rolled into a few nights ago was quiet and sleepy, even during the busy part of the day. The first thing they noticed was the immense heat. It had been in the upper nineties every day since they'd been in Waynoka, Oklahoma.

It was June and Dean was supposed to have graduated high-school last month but the school said that he hadn't had enough credits in certain studies there. They had moved he didn't know how many times since the beginning of his senior year. It was no wonder they couldn't keep track of what he'd taken and what he hadn't.

Dean had already turned 18 and refused to go to school another year and decided he'd just get his GED at some point. His brother seemed disappointed in his decision but said nothing either way. Sam was going to start his Sophomore year this August and who knew what town they'd be in two months from now.

Dean cooks dinner for him and Sam, and extra just in case John came back and was hungry. He was out 'researching' at the nearest bar. It made Dean grit his teeth to see John drink away all the money they'd hustled along the way here. It seemed the guy couldn't, or wouldn't, think about where Dean would find the money for the groceries for their meals. But as 'the good son and soldier', Dean never said a word. He'd make it work.

Sam was in the kitchen cleaning up after the meal Dean made. It was always like that with them. Dean cooked, Sam cleaned. Their dad's friend, Jerry, had allowed them to occupy his home while he was out.

Jerry was all the way up in West Virginia on a case and had been for some time, so it worked out that John and the boys would stop by there and give it a little attention. The first thing Dean had done after unloading the Impala was go through the fridge and toss out every molded and rotten thing he found in there that Jerry had left behind unthinkingly.

The house had two bedrooms, well, three really, but the third one couldn't be considered a room, more like a giant messy filing cabinet. It was filled with all kinds of things but mostly papers and books. Every surface was covered and papers were stacked from floor to ceiling. Only one narrow path parted the sea of papers and wove into the room. Dean had taken one look in there and deemed it uninhabitable and shut the door, warning the rest of them against the dangers of an avalanche if they dared enter.

The house had no central heat and air to protect the inhabitants from the hot Oklahoma summer, which Dean found ridiculously stupid, 'This is a place that really NEEDS HVAC!' Dean had said to his brother. He didn't know how Jerry could stand it here.

Only two window units were in the house. One was in the big bedroom and one in the living room. The first night they had all split up, John slept on the couch in the living room and Sam slept in the smaller bedroom, Dean in the larger room. Dean and John checked on Sam in the morning when they woke up before the sun and found the poor boy sprawled out on the bed in nothing but his underwear panting and sweating from the oppressive heat in the room even though the door had been wide open all night. The boy's long hair was sticking to his forehead and the bed was soaked when Dean roused Sam out of his baking sleep and told him to go take a cool shower.

“Dad, he can't sleep in there.” Dean said carefully as he looked up under his lashes at his father who was seated in the living room drinking coffee with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

“Sure he can, he did it last night, didn't he?” John didn't even look away from the TV screen as he replied to his son.

“Now you and I both know you wouldn't sleep in there, so don't make Sam.” Dean said pleadingly as he turned his eyes back to the eggs he was cooking and began flipping them over.

John's eyebrows crept up his forehead as he took his feet from the counter and sat forward, turning to look at Dean.

Dean could tell that John was holding himself back from giving Dean a lashing about telling him what to do, but John said nothing, he just continued to stare at Dean until his son looked up at him warily.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” John asks him quietly, Dean could barely hear him over the sound of the eggs sizzling in the pan.

Dean pursed his lips a little and carefully lifted the eggs out of the pan with a spatula and put them on a plate with some toast. “I'm just saying we should let Sam have a choice and not force him to sleep in that unbearable heat that even you and I wouldn't sleep in.”

Dean plopped a fork onto the plate and carried it and a jar of picante sauce to John and set it before him. John's eyes watched him all the way but they softened when he got an eyeful of the food. It seemed to placate him a bit, and Dean knew it would.

“Yeah, okay.” John said, leaning over to pick up the plate and begin eating.

Dean turned away and headed back for the kitchen, effectively hiding the smile that came from getting a request granted by his dad.

“I wonder where he'll choose to sleep...” John murmured sarcastically right before poking a forkful of egg into his mouth. He was back to watching TV now, completely ignoring Dean. Dean heard it, but was unaffected by it. John had always been overly sensitive about Sam wanting to sleep with Dean. From a young age John had always made them sleep together for safety reasons and space restrictions. It was no surprise that Sam would want to continue sleeping with Dean when he got older. He'd been doing it since before he was even a year old.

It wasn't just Sam that had gotten used to it, Dean had also. It was hard to relax and nearly impossible to sleep when his brother wasn't beside him. He had the compulsive need to know Sam was where he should be and safe and sound, and when he didn't have that, Dean would toss and turn all night, often getting up to look in on Sam to make sure he was still there.

Dean had already made all of their breakfasts and Sam was cleaning up the kitchen when John's phone rang. He took one look at the front of the flip phone and glanced at his boys and walked out the front door, the screen door slamming sharply as they heard him say 'hello'. Dean raised his eyebrows at his dad's odd reaction to whoever was calling him and he went to shut the heavy front door, the cool air they'd amassed was precious to them and he didn't want it escaping.

Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch together watching horrible TV when John finally came back inside. “Gotta go. Got a call for a hunt.” he said. Sam snorted, 'Real descriptive...' he thought to himself with a half-assed eye roll that Dean caught but thankfully John missed. Dean stood up from the couch, “Alright. I'll start packin' up.”

John held out a hand, effectively stopping Dean in his tracks, leaving his older son with a confused look. “I'll be going this one alone.” John explains. He seems to bite at his cheek as he walks over to the kitchen table, dropping money onto the wood from his wallet. “Looks like I've only got three hundred dollars... This is all I can spare you.” John drops a one-hundred dollar bill, two twenties and two fives.

Dean's jaw slackens as he sees John leaving them only one-hundred and fifty dollars. “Well... how long will you be gone?” he asks, his green eyes snapping up and searching John's face. That much money would only sustain them for a very short amount of time.

“Sorry son... It'll be a month at the very least.” And without a look to Dean he drops a business card on top of the bills and stalks off into the living room to gather and pack his things.

Dean picks up the card that has a basic graphic of a red car on it that reads, 'Roy's Muffler'. He slaps it back down onto the table and tightens his jaw as he stares at John packing up. He knew instantly what that meant. John had gone out a few days ago before one of his drinking binges and he must have scouted the area. It was likely that he knew they'd be here for a while if he was searching for a place for Dean to go work.

This idea made Dean curious and suspicious of his father. He shot a glance over at Sam when John left the living room for the bathroom down the hallway. Sam looked back at him and quirked his mouth, there was nothing they could do about it and they both knew it. “Great... stuck in this hot, sandy town with one-hundred and fifty bucks...” Dean growled to Sam, but mostly to himself.

Sam looks back to the coffee table and leans over, picking up their dad's cellphone. Dean glances down the hallway as he hurries over to Sam when he sees what he's picked up. He instantly snatches it from Sam's offering hand and flips it open, scanning to his call list. His eyebrows furrow, “Adam...?” Dean doesn't recognize the name. He checks the time stamp to make sure that was the correct call, it was. Dean didn't know any of John's hunter friends that were named Adam. At the sound of the door opening he quickly and silently put the phone back down where it was.

John looks at Dean and then Sam as he slings the duffel over his shoulder. Dean was in the kitchen packing him a few non-perishable foods. The corner of John's mouth turned up in a small smile for half a second and then he wiped it away before it could be noticed.

“Dad... why can't I come with you?” Dean asks as he turns to John and hands off the bag of food.

John looked like he was really hoping that Dean wouldn't start with him about this, and was let down when Dean spoke. “Dean... You need to stay here to look after your brother. It isn't a dangerous job but it is far away and we just got here. It's a nice place, you shouldn't be so eager to leave. Just relax for a while, this is summer break after all.”

At Dean's hard expression John sighs, “Listen son... I gotta go. Now... you stay here and look after Sammy-” “Sam....” Sam corrected in an exasperated voice. John barely paused, acting like he didn't even hear his younger son. “I'm sure you'll be able to find a car. You're a resourceful kid.” John claps a hand hard on Dean's shoulder and gives him a crooked smile.

“Later Sammy.” John says, patting the boy on the head as he walks by him and out the door without another look back. They both sat in silence as they heard the heavy Impala door shut and the loud familiar engine roar to life. Sam was looking over at Dean who was watching out the front window as the black car pulled out of their long gravel driveway onto the hardtop and roar away.

Dean relaxed once the car couldn't be heard anymore. He leans against the counter-top and runs both hands over his face, one leg bent against the cabinet. He sighs heavily and plants his hands hard at his hips, staring at Sam. “Well Sam... it's just you and me again. Guess I'll make my way into town and look for a job and a car.” He pushes himself off the counter and goes to the kitchen table, lifting the card for Roy's Muffler and reading the number. He huffs a humorless laugh and tosses the card back down.

“It'll be alright Dean... I'll find a job too.” Sam says, standing up off the couch and approaching his brother, standing a few feet away. “No, Sammy, you won't. You're only 14.” Dean answered a little rougher than he intended. The apologetic face Dean gave to his brother immediately following the harsh words made Sam smile a little and Dean knew Sam accepted his unspoken apology.

Dean reaches out a hand and ruffles Sam's hair then takes the card and the money and puts it in his wallet. “See you in a bit, don't geek out too hard and hurt yourself while I'm out.” he says with a teasing grin, earning him a punch in the arm before he leaves the house to walk to town.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sitting in the public library fiddling with his pen as he stared off into space, a hand propped under his chin as he let his mind wander from the book spread open before him.

He had been quite the regular here for the past two weeks. The librarian, Paula, was a plump middle aged woman with a big warm smile and a soft, kind voice. She knew Sam by name and lit up whenever she saw him round the corner of the old brick building through the large window panes out front.

Sam was thinking about Dean's new job at the muffler shop. It seemed this town had quite a lot of activity in terms of riding dune-buggies in the sand dunes the locals called the 'Little Sahara'. All of the dune-buggies had to be repaired somewhere so there were quite a few shops around. Roy's Muffler, the shop Dean worked at, also worked on regular vehicles and that's what Dean was good at. Sam knew Dean was learning how to fix the buggies with the help of a co-worker but he preferred to work on what he knew.

Sam was startled out of his thoughts when Paula came around the corner of the big wooden desk he was sitting at. “Oh! I didn't mean to startle you, Sam.” she said in that quiet voice of hers.

“No! No, you're fine. I was just out of it I guess.” Sam explained as he sat up straight, stretching his back as he gave her a smile.

“I came to tell you that your brother is out front.” Paula said as she pointed meekly towards the front of the library. “He seems to be waiting on you. I'll put these books away for you. Unless you'd like to take them home of course.”

Sam shook his head as he stood up, “It's okay, I'll probably be back tomorrow anyway.” He reached down to start picking up the books when she held a hand out, “You go on ahead, I can't always let you do my job for me.” She gave a little womanly chuckle and shooed him out towards the door.

“See you later Ms. Paula.” Sam said to her with a smile and a wave, his little dimples causing her cheeks to color pink. 'He is one adorable and kind little boy.' She thought to herself as she turned and went back to work.

Sam stepped into the car Dean had been given by Roy, the shop's owner, to drive while he worked for him. Dean had fixed it up a bit as Roy had just left it out in his backyard for a couple decades untouched. It was a half brown, half rust 1972 Chevrolet Vega, complete with all of the original interior. Dean had used a gratuitous amount of silver duct tape to tape the gashes in the seat cushions that nearly covered every inch of the old leather. But the car ran, and it was theirs... for now.

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled, “You know what today is, don't cha?” Sam had just shut the heavy door behind himself. He looks at Dean, noticing this was the happiest Dean had looked since before dad left on his mystery hunt in the unknown. His darkened jade eyes were reflecting the smile on his lips, a few tiny crinkles at the edge of his eyes.

“Uh... Friday?” Sam responds with a grimacing smile. He didn't want to put a wet blanket over Dean's happiness by saying the wrong thing. Fortunately, Dean wasn't put off by his response, “Yes it is, little brother. Which means today is pay day...” he drawls out, nodding his head and biting his lower lip. “Aw yeah brother, lets splurge.” Dean put the Vega into gear and began pulling away before lifting a hand hurriedly, “And before you can even start--! It's fine, Sammy. Yes, I'm sure.”

Sam gives him a mini bitch-face but smiles through it because he was indeed going to ask Dean if it was really okay to go spending the money Dean had worked hard all week to earn. It seemed his brother knew Sam as well as Sam knew him.

As they drove through town Dean caught a glimpse of the Harvey House and grimaced, “That damn thing still gives me the creeps...” he said with an exaggerated shudder and groan.

The first time they'd come across it Dean had cringed, 'Well, that's a haunted building if I've ever seen one.' Dean had shaken his head and looked to Sam who was staring at the building with a smile, which made Dean's eyebrow raise. 'Uh... Sammy? Are you _smiling_ at that building?' he had asked. Sam only looked at Dean with a bitch-face like he couldn't believe Dean was so stupid. 'Dean... that's a Harvey House.' he had said like it was supposed to explain everything. Dean only nodded, 'Uh-huh... yeah... one of those...' and Sam, much to Dean's chagrin, began explaining the history behind them with an excited tone.

Dean shook his head from the memory, not wanting to hear all of the 'blah-blah-blah' that came out of Sam's mouth for at least an hour after that. He couldn't get the kid to shut up about it until he had given all the information he had on it to Dean.

“Yeah... it looks a little run-down now, but in it's day it was an awesome place to be.” Sam said, staring at it as they drove by.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.” Dean pulled into a parking spot at the front of a convenience store that doubled as the grocery store. “Come on Sammy.”

Inside they wandered around the grocery isles and argued over what they'd eat for dinner. Dean wanted big juicy steaks but Sam wouldn't eat that and he argued that it was too expensive. Sam wanted a nice full salad but Dean refused to eat salad as a meal, claiming that he'd become a rabbit if he did.

“This is why you're so lanky! Eating all of that rabbit food. We need to get some red meat in ya Sammy my boy.” Dean poked fun at Sam, earning him a bitch-face and a punch to the arm that left Dean grinning.

The boys eventually decided on a chicken broccoli casserole, that way they could each be happy with dinner. Sam picked out frozen broccoli florets as Dean picked out refrigerated chicken breasts that he deemed worthy. They picked out the rest of the ingredients as they came to Dean. He was the cook of the house after all, a rather good one too.

It was just after dark by the time they'd finished cleaning up the meal Sam helped Dean prepare. Sam had washed all of the dishes while Dean put up the leftovers and opened the box of pie he'd bought. “You want some Sam?” Dean asked as he cut himself a slice. “No, thanks.” Sam responds, drying off the last of the dishes. He put the casserole dish in the sink to soak and poured himself a glass of milk, walking to the living-room to watch the TV.

Dean plopped down next to him after a moment, eating his lemon chess pie happily. “You've gotta taste this pie Sam, it's amaaaazing!” Dean cries, tilting his head back, making obscene noises at just how delicious his pie was. Sam gave him a look and laughed at him, shaking his head, “You're a pie junkie, for real.”

“Hey, is that milk?” Dean asks as he puts his now empty plate down on the coffee table. “No, Dean, it's actually a glass of poison.” Sam responds sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Dean was already reaching for the glass before Sam could even finish his quip.

Dean leans back with the glass and slurps half of it down then hands it off to Sam. “Dude!” Sam says as Dean allows a milk to run down the side of the glass where he'd drank from. Dean looks back at Sam with a questioning look on his face, “What?”

Dean stops short and his face contorts, his eyebrows now raised as he stares at his little brother who was now licking up the side of the glass to catch the milk droplet before it dripped off. Sam was not aware that Dean was watching him, he just had to catch that droplet. It was one of those things for Sam, to not leave the mouth of a drink dripping with fluid. He always slurped the top of his cola cans after a drink to prevent that very thing from happening. Same with drinking from glasses, he was careful about the way he drank, always had been.

Dean shook his head and looked away hurriedly when Sam looked at him, “You're OCD bro...” Dean murmured. He was watching the TV with wide eyes, but he wasn't actually watching it. That little display had been a little more erotic than it should have been. Especially since Sam was his LITTLE BROTHER. It was too late, the act and thought was done and it couldn't be undone. Not unless he knew someone with brain bleach.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at Dean's now awkward zoning out. “Oookay...” he says quietly, looking back at the TV and drinking the rest of his milk. They both weren't really watching whatever was on, the laugh-reel of the show was a distant hum in the backgrounds of their minds.

That night Dean is having a wonderful dream about a girl he'd met a few towns back. She had been older than him and confident in what she wanted in bed. He knew he was dreaming because of how they were in bed now, her riding him, giving herself exactly what she wanted, how she wanted it and just moments before this he was sitting at a bar in the Harvey House here in Waynoka which was at least a thousand miles away from the girl he was with now.

He was getting close with her, his hands gripped tight at the pillow above his head just like she'd asked him to do. She said she liked the way his muscles looked in that position. He was watching her breasts and where their bodies joined, panting hard, getting closer and closer when suddenly there was a click. 

His eyes snapped open, wrenching him from the dream rather violently. His heart was beating hard and fast and his attention was on listening to the sounds of the house, his erection tenting his boxer-briefs completely unnoticed.

He leveled his breathing and listened intently for further noises, perhaps it had all been in his head. He began to think that was it until he noticed that his brother was tense beside him. Sam and Dean had been sleeping together since the night John left them. The bed in the big bedroom with the window unit was big enough for the both of them, but it was just a queen-size.

Sam slowly inched closer to Dean, staying silent as he reached out and put a hand on Dean's chest, nudging him a little to let him know that Sam had indeed heard something. Sam's lean leg brushed against the hairs on Dean's leg as he pressed closer. He was reverting back to his younger days when he had gotten closer to Dean just to feel safe whenever something strange happened.

Dean sat straight up as another noise was heard and Sam's hand slipped down his T-shirted chest and into his lap. Sam felt Dean's semi-erection and jerked his hand back as if he'd been burned, his eyes wide in the darkness, his thoughts no longer on the sounds in the house.

Dean was already swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the pads of his feet touching the wood silently. He was unaware of the touch to his cock as the second noise had caused him to sit up. He didn't feel it or notice it, he was in hunter mode now. His fingers had wrapped around his favorite gun sitting atop the bedside table and he lifted it, gripping it with both hands as he started walking towards the door. He only held up one hand at Sam, palm out, before he opened the door and slipped out, silent as a shadow.

Sam knew what was expected of him, he didn't need Dean's reminder telling him to stay put. He sat up on the bed and listened intently, his heart beating fast not only because of the moment, but also because he'd felt Dean's cock. The memory caused his face to flush red hot.

He was shaken from his reverie when he heard a sudden surprised and horrified scream from a man that wasn't Dean, immediately followed by the sound of a dull thwack that he instantly knew to be a pistol whip. A heavy loud thump told Sam that Dean had taken care of it.

“Sam, get the rope.” Dean calls out from the living-room Sam jumps off of the bed and springs into action.

An hour had passed since then. Dean had pulled the unconscious man into the shed out back and stuffed him into a chair and Sam tied him up good, just like dad had taught them. Dean had then proceeded to put the invader through every test they knew to put him through.

The man woke up with salt and holy water all over him and tied to a chair and he began to panic. “Oh, fuck, man! What the hell is going on?!” the guy started crying as he looked down at himself, struggling. He looked up at Dean with wide, fearful eyes as Dean pushed himself off the wall, coming out of the shadowy area.

“Took you long enough to wake up.” Dean was using his hunter voice now. “Now, why don't you tell me who you are and what you're doing here.” He had his eyes narrowed and his voice was deep and grave, letting the guy knew Dean meant business. His tone left no room for argument or bullshitting.

“I'm just a guy that-” Dean cut him off with a sharp barking demand, “Name!” It caused the guy to jump in his seat and quiver with fear, looking around the room he spotted Sam who was in the back, watching from afar.

“Eyes on me, if you want to keep them.” Dean all but growled, taking a quick step forward, causing the man to jolt again. “My name is Bill!” he answered quickly, looking Dean square in the eye, not daring to look anywhere else.

“Okay Bill.” Dean spit his name out like it was the foulest thing he'd ever heard. “What do you want from us. Why are you here?”

“I'm... I was... I...” Dean slammed his fist against a metal table, causing the items on it to jump, making a very loud racket. “Spit it out!” he yelled.

“I was trying to rob you! I've been robbing the houses on the outskirts of town, please let me go, don't kill me. Please call the police!” Bill whimpered pleadingly to Dean, he was full on crying now, tears wet his cheeks all the way down to his neck and snot running down over his mouth and onto his chin.

“ _You_ were trying to rob _me_?” Dean asked, glaring hard at the guy, pointing at the guy and himself respectively. Bill was shaking his head and was clearly looking for any words to say, “I'm so sorry... I didn't know anyone was home. I'll never do it again, I promise. Please don't kill me!”

Dean seemed to get tickled then and he began to laugh loudly which caused Bill to look impossibly more terrified and from the smell drifting through the room, it seemed Bill had wet himself.

In the end, Dean had taken thirty dollars out of Bill's jacket pocket and made him promise to return all of the things he'd stolen from all of the houses around here and in return Bill got to keep his life. The man had been eternally grateful as he walked across the yard, hiccuping and crying as he left the house in a hurried gait in his soiled pants.

Dean comes back inside after watching Bill until he was out of sight. “I don't think he'll be coming back again.” Dean says as he sits down at the kitchen table, watching Sam stand at the coffee pot unmoving. He perks a brow and tilts his head, “Sammy?”

Sam was staring at the coffee pot, he had already set it up and it was beginning to brew. He had done it all zoned out, his body doing it out of memory, not thinking about it at all. The only thing Sam could think about was the feeling of Dean's cock. It had been warm and firm to the touch, Sam could still feel it against his palm and he curled the hand at his side, his fingertips stroking his palm. He wanted to tighten his hand around it and-- “Sammy!”

Sam looked up quickly and jumped to the side to see Dean standing right next to him, giving him an odd look. “Hey... you alright?” he asks, reaching out and laying a warm, large and calloused hand on Sam's shoulder.

“Uh.. Yeah, no, yeah I'm fine.” Sam had gotten a chub in his pants and his face was hot and red.

“I dunno Sam you look a bit red. You got a fever?” Dean asks, putting his warm hand on Sam's warmer forehead and then his cheeks.

Sam shakes him off and laughs awkwardly, “Yeah, Dean, I'm alright. Just a little shaken up.”

Dean watches as Sam walks to the kitchen table and sits down, “Don't worry, kiddo, he won't be coming back.” Dean reassures, his voice taking on a calming tone. Sam had to resist the urge to tell him that it wasn't the guy that was causing his fluttering stomach. Sam could tell that Dean had no memory of Sam's hand falling onto his cock, and if he _did_ he was sure hiding it well.

Dean pours their coffee and they sit in the living-room on the couch together. They both knew there was no way they were going to sleep after all that had happened. They were both pumped with too much adrenaline. So they watch TV silence. It was mostly infomercials and soap opera re-runs, but what could you expect at 3:30 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking and entering is bad m'kay? Especially if it happens to be Sam and Dean Winchester you're intruding upon!
> 
> Comments more than welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Dean had started their breakfast. They'd been awake almost all night after that unfortunate soul broke into their house. Dean smirked a little as he thought about it, referring to the place as 'their house' in his mind. He knew it was a bad idea to let himself go like that, but he could stand to give in every once in a while, couldn't he?

Sam had been balled up in the corner of the couch all morning, staring at the TV in a daze. Dean had asked him what was going on with him, but the kid wouldn't talk about it. He knew by now that if Sam wanted to be stubborn he could do it well.

“Milk with your eggs and toast?” Dean asks, gently shimmying his spatula under the toast to lift it out. He had cut a hole in the middle of the bread and cracked an egg into it, it was something he'd learned to do a long time ago. He eased it onto the plate with the other one he'd already made and got the milk out of the fridge after hearing Sam's eager 'M'hm!'.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence, staring at the TV again. They were actually watching it now that it was a movie they both liked. It was 'Back to the Future' and Dean always laughed at the exact same scenes, even quoting it in others.

Hours later Dean was still humming and singing 'Back in Time' by Huey Lewis and the News.

The day had gone by quickly and yet slowly at the same time. Just when Sam would wake up from his cat nap on the couch next to Dean, his older brother would begin nodding off himself.

But it had finally become late enough to go to sleep and they found themselves in bed together, both sprawled out, letting the air unit pump cool into the room. The sound of it running was so familiar from all the motels that it might as well have been silent.

Dean was on his back, his arms above his head, hands tucked under his head. There was a scant inch between the two brothers and Dean could feel the heat beating off of Sam's back onto his side. It was hot, sure, but after what had happened just last night he wasn't going to tell Sam to back off.

He was almost asleep when Sam rolled over, his bony elbows scraping down Dean's ribcage as the kid nearly rolled over him. Sam stilled when he was half lying on Dean's body. A leg was bent over Dean's thigh and Sam's uncomfortably warm body was pressed all against his side, his arm over Dean's chest. 

He could feel Sam's fingers minutely twitch within the hairs on his chest and the hot breath waving over his shoulder and down across his neck. It was hot, but it was Sam and Dean couldn't bring himself to push him away.

“Dean...” Sam whispered, his fingertips twitching again and Sam's breath caught in his throat. Dean was close to drifting off. He could feel his breathing begin to even out and get deeper but he was still aware of his little brother shivering on his chest. He lifts his arm and puts it on Sam's back, his fingers splayed out and his thumb stroking over the bump of ribs he felt there.

“Shh... it's okay Sammy...” Dean murmured as he turned his head, his mouth next to Sam's super soft girly hair.

The last thing he noticed before he fell into a deep and comfortable sleep was Sam turning his face into Dean's body more, his lips barely touching his flesh as Sam stilled beneath his hand.

Dean is the first to wake that morning, tangled up in his brother's long and powerful limbs. Sam had pushed himself somehow closer in the night. Fortunately the window unit had been working at it's best and it would probably have been too cool if he hadn't had his warm brother around him.

Dean had a full bladder and he was dying for some coffee but he didn't feel like waking Sam just yet. The boy's contentment was rolling off him in waves same as his heat and Dean was enjoying it. He was thinking back to the times Sam would do this when he was just a little boy, far before their father forbade Sam from sleeping in the same bed with Dean when they had the option of sleeping in their own area.

“Dean...” he hears Sam say in his sleep just under his breath. Sam tightens his hold and starts nuzzling his face into Dean's shoulder, inhaling deep and long, letting out a soft moan that had Dean tensing up, his eyes now opened and staring straight up at the ceiling.

'Stop thinking about your little brother that way, what is wrong with you? First you're watching his tongue slide up a glass and now your cock is twitching at the sound of his moan? C'mon, man, pull yourself together you sicko!' Dean chides himself internally. He clenches his jaw tight and closes his eyes, trying to shut out the thoughts.

“Dean...” Sam whispers again, breathy and needy. Dean can feel Sam's hips cant and press forward, the long heat of Sam's hard cock pressing hot and hard against Dean's hip. A long whimpering moan shakes out of Sam's throat against Dean's skin.

Sam was shuddering and his hips were beginning to roll, trying to rub himself off on Dean's hip again. 'This isn't good... This has to stop.' Dean said to himself as he gripped Sam's back hard, his fingers pressing hard in-between Sam's ribs. The action causes Sam to go still and hold his breath. Dean knows Sam is awake now and he can all but hear Sam's thoughts of 'Oh shit, oh shit!'.

Dean says nothing to Sam, only slowly disentangling from his warm brother. He puts a hand on Sam's head and ruffles his hair gently, not returning the searching and worried gaze Sam had trained on him. They weren't going to talk about it, there was nothing to discuss. 'Sam is a teenage boy, that kind of shit happens.' he thinks to himself as he relieves himself. 'Yeah, but is it normal for teenage boys to do that kind of shit while moaning their brother's name?' the other voice in his head says. Dean shakes his head hard to rid himself of the thought and inspects his stubbly face in the mirror as he washes his hands.

Sam makes the coffee as Dean showers and when he hears the water shut off he waits a few minutes before making his way to the bathroom, watching Dean lather his face with shaving cream.

It was a secret pleasure of his, to watch Dean shave. Even before the not-so-brotherly feelings began to bubble up inside of him he remembered sitting and watching the smooth glides of the razor up Dean's neck and down his cheeks. Listening to the methodical scrape and tap-tap on the sink basin was soothing to him.

Now days, watching Dean shave had taken an erotic note. He loved to see Dean's chin tilted up, the hard line of his jaw and the sloping curve of his throat, his Adam’s apple jutting out slightly. His brother's intense green eyes trained on the reflection of himself.

It was times like this that Sam became acutely aware of exactly how stunning Dean was. His beautifully tanned skin unblemished. His light hair lit up on the ends where the light above the sink illuminated him. From the angle Sam was at he could even see the hairs of Dean's eyebrows shining healthily.

It was when Sam was admiring Dean's long and curved eyelashes that he noticed Dean was staring at him through the mirror. It gave him a start and he blinked rapidly, he hadn't noticed that Dean had stopped shaving and he didn't know for how long they'd been standing like that. Dean watching Sam watch him.

“Uh...” Sam began oh so eloquently, his face was warm and he could feel the tips of his ears tingling hot. “I was wondering if-if you'd drop me off at the library today on your way to work.” Sam manages to blurt out, fidgeting, his hands going from hanging at his sides to on his hips, then across his chest, then hanging straight again.

The glint in Dean's eyes told Sam how amusing Dean thought this was. Dean turned back to shaving and Sam saw Dean's Adam’s apple bob as he spoke, he nearly missed it. “Yeah, sure thing little brother. You got that coffee made up?”

Sam made his escape from the bathroom doorway, thoroughly embarrassed with himself for being caught staring at Dean. He could only imagine what he looked like while he admired his brother's perfect features. Sam was grateful that Dean hadn't made fun of him for it, but hey, the day wasn't over yet.

He was done pouring Dean's coffee into a cheap thermos and was gathering his bag in the living-room when he smelled more than heard Dean enter the kitchen. Sam's eyes flutter shut and he has to brace himself against the couch with a hand, his jaw clenched tight. It was the smell of that aftershave... it did awesome and terrible things to his insides.

“Ready, kiddo?” Dean picked up his thermos and took a sip, groaning appreciatively as he plucked his keys off the table, heading for the door. “Don't forget your purse.”

That earned Dean an instant bitch-face, “It's a satchel, _Dean_. Not a purse.” Sam grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and barged through the door Dean was holding open, heading to their borrowed Vega. Dean laughed at him as he passed and Sam thought Dean seemed pleased this morning, considering the awkwardness in the bathroom.

The thought that Dean might not have minded his heated gaze made Sam's mind wander all day at the library. He had a lot of books spread out in front of him and Ms. Paula was even dropping by and leaving him glasses of iced tea and a few shortbread cookies on a napkin. He barely had the sense to thank her for them.

His thoughts had snagged long ago on the vision of Dean's powerful, corded neck, jaw line, vivid and intense green eyes, the smell of his aftershave... and the more Sam struggled to stop thinking about it, the more he found himself ensnared and tangled up, helplessly caught.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam lies there in the bed quietly, his back to Dean's back as Dean slept. He could hear his older brother's deep rhythmic breaths. Sam tilted his head and nestled his nose into the pillow under his head, the smell of his brother's hair washing over his senses and kicking his mind into gear.

They had taken their pillows into the living-room earlier that night to watch a movie marathon. Sam knew exactly what he was doing when he snatched up Dean's pillow and tucked it under his head with his own. When Dean got back from the restroom he looked down at the couch, “Hey, pillow thief!” Dean wrestled with him playfully for the pillow and grabbed Sam's instead, just how Sam planned it. Dean swatted him with the pillow then sat on the far side of the couch, leaning against the arm, pulling one foot up to rest on the worn out cushion to watch the rest of the show.

Even though Dean had taken a shower after work like he always did Sam could still smell the oil, gasoline and exhaust mingling with the clean smell of soap and just a touch of aftershave. Under all of those scents was Dean's very own and that was Sam's favorite, even above the aftershave he loved so much.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying here awake, enjoying Dean's pillow, but he couldn't sleep. He rolls his lower lip into his mouth and he chews at it as he reaches down to the front of his shorts. His cock was hard and aching terribly, the morning sessions in the shower hadn't been enough recently.

He wraps his hand around himself through his boxer-briefs and squeezes up and down. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with Dean right behind him but he was fairly certain Dean was asleep. He pushes his fingers down into his underwear and grips himself tight, giving a few tugs. Sam lets out a shuddering breath as he slowly strokes up and down his shaft. He didn't have much room because of the boxer-briefs but it was enough to get his blood pumping even harder.

Dean had been having a hard time sleeping tonight, his thoughts were all over his brother. He'd been glancing at him during their movie marathon and even stole Sam's pillow, he didn't think Sam noticed since he never said one way or the other. They looked the same, after all.

His breaths were deep and slow as he tried to fall asleep, and also to get in as much of Sam's smell from the pillow as he could with each breath. 'You're going to hell for this...' the voice in his head reminded him for the umpteenth time.

Dean had only just started drifting into sleep, letting the tangled web of sleep fog wrap around him and pull him under when he heard Sam's breathing pick up and shudder. He cracked his eyes open and stared at the wall in front of him, his eyes were salty and he was tired.

He was just about to open his mouth to ask if Sam was alright when he felt the bed shaking slightly, the boy's breath picking up even further. Dean, in his sleep addled brain decided to turn over and mold himself into Sam's back, spooning him.

Sam gasps and goes still, his erection flagging as he feels Dean start to move around. He feels the prick of fear as he's afraid he's been found out and how he'll explain himself. When Dean does what he would never expect he can't help but clench his jaw and start touching himself again. When Dean was asleep he did things like that, so maybe that's what it was.

Sam told himself that as he started stroking faster, his eyes shut and his lips falling open as he pants, trying to stay quiet so he doesn't wake Dean. He even slowly presses his hips back against Dean and has to turn his head into the pillow to muffle the moan that erupts out of him when he feels Dean's cock, half hard, press into the cleft of his ass. He tries hard not to move into it too much but can't help but rub back onto it.

Dean is doing all he can not to thrust forward, he forces himself to stay still and he's growing harder by the second as Sam grinds back against him, apparently not even caring if Dean's awake or not. He was nearly fully hard and when Sam pushes back against him he can feel the bump of his cock nestling in-between Sam's cheeks where Sam grinds back against him.

He hears a sharp breath and feels Sam's asscheeks clench down on him, listening to the wet sounds where Sam's hand is dragging his own cum across the sensitive area under his cock head, dragging out his orgasm. “Dean...” Sam lets slip from his mouth, “Oh... Dean...” he whispers into the pillow, panting softly and ever so slowly coming down from his high.

The next morning Dean is making Sam breakfast and Sam is babbling on and on about papers he'd dug up with Paula recently. “We were going through all these boxes that one of the locals found in their mother's attic after she passed away and Dean, we found all these old documents about the Harvey House and all kinds of information no one ever knew about or forgot about, like-” Dean cut him off with a raise of his hand, “Eat, Sam. It's getting cold.”

Sam nodded and gobbled his eggs down quickly so that he could continue. He takes a big drink of his milk, finishing it. “Oh and also, I forgot to tell you!”

Dean's eyes bulge as he looks away from Sam, exasperated with having to hear more of Sam's nerdy escapades with his new best nerd friend.

Sam continues on, “Ms. Paula grows her own vegetables and stuff and was asking if we wanted some. She also asked if you'd want to go be a work hand at her farm cause she's looking for some help. I went ahead and told her no since I know you'd rather be working on cars than a farm. But yeah, isn't that awesome? We can eat _fresh_ vegetables! Not frozen or vegetables that were picked who knows when and shipped from who knows where. Cool, right?”

“Yeah Sam. That's great.” Dean slurped down the rest of his own milk and stood up, “Hippie.” he says under his breath, not needing to look at Sam to know he was getting stared at with quite the bitch-face.

Dean let him prattle on and on as much as he wanted, he was grateful that they weren't having to talk about what happened last night. He was glad Sam thought he was asleep because that would be one awkward conversation.

The day apart is filled with thoughts of each other. When Dean isn't there to pick him up from the library Sam calls him, “Hey little brother, sorry, we got swamped.” Dean says into the phone when he picks up.

“Oh, no problem. See you at home.” Sam can hear through the phone that the shop is bustling with activity. Dean doesn't say goodbye, he just hangs up the phone and Sam smiles and adjusts the strap of his satchel on his shoulder and makes his way down the road towards the house.

Dean finally makes it home hours later, it was dark out by the time the Vega's headlights flashed through the blinds and announced Dean's arrival. Sam hopped up off of the couch and went into the kitchen, putting together a few sandwiches for Dean.

Dean walked in smelling just like the shop. “Honey, I'm home. Hope you weren't _too_ lonely without me Samantha.” Dean says with a smirk, kicking his boots off before walking further into the house. He drops the keys off in the same spot on the table that he always did. “Mmm... such a good housewife.” Dean teased as he looked over at the ham and cheese sandwich Sam was putting together.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam groaned, violently smearing mayo over both sides of the bread.

Dean laughed at Sam and walked down the hallway, “Gonna take a shower.”

“Good. Your BO is rank.” Sam can hear Dean sniffing at himself after the comment and it makes Sam laugh at his brother.

A few sandwiches and a bag of chips later they are once again on the couch watching an old black and white movie. Dean has both feet propped up on the table, his arms spread wide over the back of the couch. The old fan above them was going full blast and yet both boys were sweating.

Sam had been nodding off for some time now but now he was beginning to slide to the side towards Dean. Eventually his head dropped into Dean's lap and he slept like a baby in that super uncomfortable looking position with his arms all twisted up underneath his torso.

Dean moves a hand to Sam's hair, his fingers sifting through the thick healthy strands. Sam moans so quiet Dean barely hears it and he twists his arms, obviously realizing what a terrible position he was in, even in his sleep.

Dean tilts his head back against the couch, his eyes falling shut as he strokes through his little brother's hair. The fan felt refreshing on his face, cooling the beads of sweat that collected around his hairline and ran down his temple.

The credits of the movie roll and the deep typical announcer voice tells the viewers what will be playing next. Dean guessed they had sat like that for about 15 minutes. He lifts his head and looks down at Sam who was out like a light, snoring quietly and thankfully not drooling on him.

He lifts Sam's head off of his lap and stands up, “Gah... spoke too soon.” Dean mumbled, looking at the small spot of drool on his basketball shorts. Dean walks to the TV and turns it off before stooping over Sam. “C'mon kiddo.” he says softly, working his arms underneath the boy's neck and behind his knees. He carries him into the bedroom and places him on the bed, smoothing the hair out of Sam's sleeping face.

Doing his nightly rounds he checks all the salt lines and the locks on the doors. He turns off all the lights in the house and shuffles into the bathroom to relieve himself. He washes his hands and face in the cool water and then joins Sam in the bed they share.

As Dean's getting into the bed his hand brushes against Sam's back and he's alarmed when Sam reaches around and catches Dean's wrist in a firm grip and tugs him. He is once again pressed up against Sam's back, but he understands the reason for the movement now. Sam has Dean's cool hand pressed against his chest, his warm body quickly absorbing all the cool from his damp hand.

He makes the best of it and spoons against his brother and holds him tight, just going with the flow. Dean extends his right arm above his head, his head resting on it. He bends that arm at the elbow so he can move the hair off of Sam's neck to help the gusts of the bedroom fan cool him. He leans in and plants a kiss to the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Night Sammy...” he whispers against the salty skin and is lulled into a peaceful sleep by Sam's breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

“Later, Dean.” Sam says as he shoves the heavy car door shut and starts walking up to the library, eager to continue the sorting he and Ms. Paula had been doing. There was so much history here and it was cool to get to read real documentation someone had saved.

Sam pulls on the handle to the library but the door doesn't open. “Weird... she's usually here by now.” Sam turns around and sits on the steps, elbows resting on his knees as he listens to the sound of the Vega rumble away down into town.

Sam looks at his watch, he'd been sitting here fiddling around with the books he brought from home and doodling in a notebook. “Geez... it's been two hours.” he says to himself, dropping his arm back down to his knee. He puts the books and notebook back into his satchel and snaps it shut, standing up off of the stairs.

Dean was underneath a car on his back working on it when he sees someone walking down the road towards the shop. He does a double-take as he recognizes those hand-me-down shoes and that gait. He rolls out from under the car and stands up, wiping the sweat off of his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“You finally get tired of going through 'super fun memories'?” Dean asks as Sam gets close enough, giving air quotes with a dirty red rag in his hand. He wipes his fingers off and tosses the rag onto the nearby table and walks off to the disgusting fridge the shop had. He opens it up and pulls out two bottles of water, throwing one at Sam, his eyes narrowed into a glare and lips a tight line.

“Ms. Paula wasn't there today. I waited but she never showed. I hope she's alright.” Sam said as he took the cap off and drank his water.

“She probably wanted a break from staring at your geeky face.” Dean polished off his bottle of water and tossed it into the trash.

“I can't believe they don't have a recycling system...” Sam murmured as he also threw his bottle away.

“Just when I think you can't become even more strange, you surprise me Sammy. And let me tell you, you surprise me a lot.”

As Dean's coworkers walk around them Sam goes and sits out of the way, watching Dean and the other guys work. He often rolled his eyes at their immature conversation and stupid jokes. 'Yeah... Dean fits right in here.' Sam thinks to himself, shaking his head.

The next day the doors to the library are shut tight and locked. “What the hell?!” Sam says, his hands slapping to his sides exasperatedly. He checks his watch and then sits on the steps and waits barely one hour before he's up and walking to Dean's workplace.

“Sam..?” Dean says as Sam comes into the small air-conditioned office, looking disturbed.

“Dean... Paula's not there. Something is wrong, I know it. She wouldn't just not show up two days in a row.” Sam stares at him pleadingly and Dean looks down at Roy, the boss, who shrugs.

“Here, call her.” Roy says, opening a screeching desk drawer to throw a torn up phone book at him, which Sam immediately snatches up and flips through. Without asking he picks up the shop's phone and holds it to his face as he dials.

He's standing there ring after ring, getting more and more concerned. He pauses his fidgeting and looks hopeful for a second before he realizes that it's just the answering machine. He slams the phone back into the cradle and stares at Dean hard, “We have to go check on her, Dean. She isn't answering!” his voice was filled with worry.

Roy leaned back in his chair and lit up a cigarette, “Go on.” Dean gave him a nod, “Thanks Roy.”

Sam and Dean made their way to Paula's house. She lived a little outside of town and it took thirty minutes to get there from town. Every second that ticked by notched Sam's worry up further and further.

“Come on Sam, keep your head on straight. It might be nothin'.” he glanced over at Sam, trying to make him relax, but even he had to admit the whole thing gave off a weird vibe. “And in case something _is_ wrong, you need to have a clear head.” That seemed to get Sam to center himself a little, knowing that Dean was right.

When they pulled up the long gravel road that led to her house the tension in the boys was high and they were in Hunter Mode the moment they stepped out of the car. They left the doors open and Sam ran around the house to the front door, listening for any movement in the large two-story home probably built in the late nineteen thirties. When he heard none he knocked rapidly on the wood of the screen door. “Paula?” he called out, the worry in his voice rang out like a bell.

Dean walked up the steps after Sam, looking over their surroundings. He sees a truck down at the barn, from looking at it he couldn't tell if it could run or not. No telling how long it had sat in that exact spot. There was also a little wash-house back behind the main house.

Sam tried the knob of the door and it turned, opening up with a high whining creak. “Paula?!” Sam says as he runs inside, looking inside every door he passed. He took the stairs two at a time and Dean could hear the old boards groaning under his brother's feet.

As Dean turned he heard a hiccuping sob coming from within a room around the corner and down the hall. It looked like a staged guest bedroom. He walked around in the room before seeing that there was a closet door hidden by the door he'd entered through.

He had to shut it in order to open the closet door, 'Whoever thought this up was a genius...' he groused to himself as he looked up and pulled the light string. The dim yellow light illuminated the closet, big coats on sturdy hangers were stuffed together on the metal bar.

“Paula...?” Dean called, his voice quiet. “You in here?” Dean knelt down and moved some coats out of the way. There in the corner sat Paula, her knees pulled up to her chest as best she could. She was sitting and shaking, a hand clamped across her mouth.

Her hair wasn't hot-rolled as it normally was but hanging slightly wavy that barely touched her shoulders. The bags under her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks freshly wet from the tears that were bubbling up in her gray eyes. She was in a faded pink nightgown that was pulled over her knees.

“Hey...” he says softly, sitting down on the floor outside of the closet so he didn't look more imposing. “Remember me? I'm Sammy's brother, Dean.”

Paula's eyes darted frantically behind Dean before looking back to him. She lowered the hand from her mouth, instantly letting in a deep shuddering breath. She was opening and closing her mouth like she wanted to speak but she couldn't make the words come out.

“Take it easy there. Deep breaths.” Dean then started inhaling deep through his nose and exhaling through his mouth in example. She tried to do what he did but the hiccuping sobs interrupted every breath.

“You wanna step out and get some fresh air? Sam's out there too, I'm sure he'd like to see ya. He's been missing you.” Dean was aware that Sam had been standing out of the room, listening to Dean talk to Paula.

Those words seemed to get to her and she smiled a little and nodded. “Alright, great.” Dean said, slowly standing up and holding a hand out to her as she tried to get up. She gripped him tight and Dean pulled her up, a few of the coats catching on her shoulder. He pushes them off of her and then leads her slowly out of the closet by her hand.

Once she's out of the closet he leans in and pulls the light string then shuts the closet door so that he can open the bedroom door, revealing Sam's worry stricken face. Sam steps back and lets Dean lead the ragged woman through the doorway.

“Is she here?” Paula whispers, her voice shaking.

The boys look at each other, then back to her. “Who, Paula?” Sam sits with Paula on the couch and Dean sinks into a chair across from them, a short coffee table between them. Sam leaned forward and pulled a few tissues out of the box on the table, handing them to her which she took graciously and dabbed her eyes.

“There's a girl, she... I think...” her voice drops to barely above a whisper, her eyes clenching tight, “I think she's a ghost...” her lips form a tight white line as she looks at Sam and then Dean, expecting them to laugh at her and leave her there, calling her a crazy old bat.

To her surprise they only look at each other, watching as they seem to have a silent conversation with each other, something only they understand. Sam looks back to her, “Is it someone you know?”

Paula shakes her head hurriedly, “N-No... I've never seen her before... before...” she shakes her head, eyes nervously glancing around the house before she continued, “I was about to go to bed and when I went to turn the lights off in the kitchen there she was. She was standing there at the sink staring r-right at me!”

“Did she try to hurt you?” Sam asked, his expression focused.

Paula shrugged her tired slumped shoulders and exhaled, “I don't know. I was so afraid I turned to call the police but when I turned around she was standing in the doorway right behind me! She just- just was suddenly there.”

“What happened after that?” Dean asked carefully. He didn't know her like Sam did and he wasn't too fond of the idea of scaring the lady even further by being too gruff with her. She seemed like the soft sort, easy to get her feelings bruised.

“I closed my eyes and screamed 'go away' and when I opened them again she was gone. I thought I was going crazy.” she replied, looking to Sam for comfort who put a hand on her shoulder after plucking a few more tissues out of the box for her.

“Was that the only time you saw her?”

Paula shook her head, lip quivering as she used the tissue to dry the new tears at her eyes. “I couldn't sleep so I was reading in my bedroom. I had just taken my reading glasses off and rubbed my eyes and when I opened them she was standing at the foot of my bed. I screamed at her, asking what she wanted from me but she just stood there pointing at me. When I finally hid in the closet I didn't see her again.”

She bent over a little and cried into her hands, “I'm so scared that I'll turn around any second and see her again. Am I crazy?” she manages to ask wetly through her sobbing.

“No, you're not crazy. We believe you.” Sam had a hand on her back, patting.

“Mind if I make some coffee?” Dean asks her as he stood up from the robin's egg blue chair.

“Go ahead.” she looked to Sam, “I'm so embarrassed by my appearance. I'd like to go change into something more appropriate. You'll stay, won't you?” Sam nods immediately, “Of course. I'll be here.” He gives her that dimpled smile of his and it makes her smile, just a little.

Once she's padded off through the house to her bedroom Sam walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter where Dean's setting up the coffee pot. “I'm willin' to bet this is cause of all that Harvey House crap y’all dug up.” Dean says as he spins around and crosses his arms over his chest, staring at Sam.

Sam visibly shrinks against the counter, “Oh man...” he runs his hands over his face and groans. “I bet you're right.”

Later all three of them sat in the living-room drinking coffee quietly before Dean finally decided to break the silence. “So, Paula... Did you bring any of that Harvey House stuff here?”

Paula seems to be taken by surprise at his odd question. “Well... yeah the Mitchel’s brought those boxes here to my house. I took all the papers to the library but the rest of the things they brought are still here. Why do you ask?”

She watched as Dean and Sam had another silent conversation between each other in just a short glance. Sam turned his attention to her, “Can we see the stuff?” She nods and leans forward to place her coffee onto the table. Getting up, she heads towards the study off of the living-room, Sam following behind her.

“I'm gonna step outside for a bit.” Dean said to them as he walked out the front door and into the sweltering heat. It was easy to forget how hot it was out here when Paula's house was so cool. Dean walks to the Vega and closes the car doors they'd left open. He pulls his hand back and shakes it, hissing a sharp inhale through his teeth. The metal of the car was hot enough to burn after sitting under the hot sun all day.

Dean was walking back towards the porch when he notices a discrepancy he can't quite put his finger on. He looks out over the land for a minute before spotting the difference, that truck he'd seen at the barn down the way was gone.

“The hell...” Dean starts walking around the side of the large house, looking out across the land. The house being on a hill had its advantages. “There you are...” he said as he spots the truck at another barn, smaller than the other one and this one round.

He trudges off down the hill, watching the area for any movement. He was aware of every weapon he had on him and he was tight as a bowstring, ready for anything as he went down the hill as quiet as he could be.

Dean slowed down as he got closer, he could hear movement in the barn and when the wooden door swung open Dean ducked behind the truck, peeking over it to watch a man come out of the barn. He was carrying a pressure sprayer, the attached hose with a spray nozzle at the end dragging behind him.

The man went around the side of the barn and turned on the water at the pump. From the smell, Dean could tell the man was mixing chemicals. Dean crept around the side of the barn to get a look at the guy at just the wrong time as the guy had been turning around to get a metal stick from the dirt.

The guy damn near jumped out of his skin and he yelled out in alarm, “Jesus you scared the hell out of me!” the guy said, putting a gloved hand over his chest to the pouch of his overalls. He couldn't have been but a little over 40 and he was a stockily built man.

Dean's jaw clenched tight, he couldn't believe he'd gotten himself spotted like that. That was a rookie mistake. “Yeah sorry about that.” Dean stepped out from around the corner and put a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, which was probably past the tanning stage and into slightly burning.

“You Paula's kid? I saw the car up there at the house. I hadn't seen her for a bit. She a'right?” The guy asked as he turned around and finished up mixing his chemicals. He turned back to Dean afterward and took his gloves off, tucking them into his overall pocket.

“Yeah she's alright.” Dean was shaking the man's offered hand, “Name's Ted Buckley.” “Dean.” he replied. Dean planted his hands on his hips as he looked the guy over, both their faces scrunched up under the heat as they looked at each other for an awkward moment.

“That's good to hear. I ain't been workin' here long and I sure do hate job huntin'.” The guy walked around the side of the building to get out of the direct sun, motioning for Dean to follow, which he did.

“Ah, that explains why I haven't seen you around here before. I heard she was needin' help out here.”

“Boy I'll say! I'm the only one out here. I don't have the faintest idea how she was gettin' all this done by herself while she was lookin' for help.” Ted looked him over a little more, “Stayin' a while? I'd sure use the help.”

Dean shook his head, “Nah I won't be staying long. Just a visit.” Ted nodded and Dean blinked out over the land for a minute before looking back at Ted, “Well, I know you're busy so I'll let you get back to it.”

“Damn, well, it was worth a shot.” Ted laughed and started putting his gloves back on as Dean turned and made his way back up to the house. Ted was kind of a creep, Dean decided.

Back in the house, Sam and Paula had gotten sucked into the items and seemed to have forgotten their purpose. Dean could hear Sam talking excitedly about something and Paula's equally excited response. He went into the study to see them sitting around a box half full of ancient looking things, the rest of the box's contents seemed to be placed around them.

Dean had to bite his tongue to contain the plethora of taunts and teases he wanted to throw at his brother. Dean guessed he saw it on his face because Sam was already giving him a bitch-face special that said 'Don't even think about it.' and Dean read it loud and clear. It made him laugh but he said nothing, just shook his head as he took a seat in the living-room.

He just settled in before he remembered Roy. He pulls his phone out and calls the shop and tells Roy everything is fine with her but he's going to need the rest of the day off. Roy had thankfully already bargained on that being the case and had no problem letting him off. He felt better knowing someone was out there looking after the widow, and he told Dean as much.

Dean tilted his head back against the couch and listened with his eyes closed. Hearing his brother's happy prattling in the background, the AC unit kicking on and humming quietly as it cooled the house automatically. It was easy to forget how hot it was outside and with a few quiet thoughts floating through his mind he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean is wrenched from sleep at the sound of a woman's shrill scream. He comes off the couch like it's spring loaded, his eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest threatening to beat out of it's cage.

He saw the ghost in the doorway, her back facing him. She was looking into the study where his little brother was standing with Paula behind him. His arms were spread out as if that would keep a ghost from passing him.

The ghost was dressed in a dress, or it might have been a nightgown. It was hard to tell. It was tattered and ripped, blood soaked on the lower half like she'd sat in a puddle. She was covered in dirt, her hair was caked with mud and dry grass. She was holding out her arm, pointing at Paula. From this angle, Dean could see that her face had smudges down it, evidence that the girl had cried through the dirt, leaving streaks on her cheeks. The ghost wasn't crying now, she was just staring with an expressionless face at Paula.

Dean steps to the side and grabs a fireplace poker and runs over, swinging it through the ghost, cutting her manifestation in half from shoulder to hip. The ghost broke apart and disappeared into thin air.

Dean dropped the poker and went up to Sam, cupping his cheeks in his large hands, staring down at him to make sure he was alright. Sam's angry expression melted away as he stared back into Dean's eyes until Dean broke his hold, looking over Sam's shoulder to Paula. “You alright?”

Paula nodded and had a hand on her chest and she was shaking a little. “Dean, it appeared right after we picked up that mirror.” Sam said as he pointed to the hand-held mirror on the floor. It was tarnished silver and had beautiful, ornate markings. It had been quite the fancy item in it's day.

“Lets take care of it.” Dean said gravely, ready to be done with it.

They were all standing outside watching the mirror roast on the gravel in the driveway. Dean had shot through it, poured salt all over it and burned it all for good measure. The sun was beginning to get lower on the horizon.

“It's all done now.” Sam repeats for the second time since they had stood there watching it glow red as the fire licked up the sides. He looks to Paula and she smiles back at him, “I'd... sure love it if you two would stay here for the night.” She looked like she was begging them to stay and didn't want to tell them it was because she was afraid to be alone. They heard it loud and clear and it was Dean who responded. “Sure thing.”

Paula was beaming at his answer, her smile was small, but her glow was vivid. “I'll make a nice big dinner as thanks for all you two have done for me... Thank you.” She turns and looks at their borrowed Vega then to her garage doors. “You two go ahead and pull your car in the garage and I'll get started in the kitchen.”

Dean kicks the mirror around in the gravel, it had melted to the stones and it was a shame to waste good silver, but it was better safe than sorry. “Yeah that'd be great Ms. Paula. I'll leave Sammy here with you while I go back to the house to get a few things.”

Paula nodded and Sam led her inside with one more glance back at Dean before he went inside and shut the door behind them.

Dean hopped into the sweltering hot Vega and immediately rolled the windows down, “Jesus...” He could barely touch his hands to the steering wheel. He got the car on and turned around and started down the gravel driveway and as he was on his way back into town he passed Ted in that old beat down truck as he was heading back to the farm. They waved at each other with a flick of a few fingers above the wheel.

At their house Dean had gathered up a change of clothes for his brother and himself, checked their extra phones for any calls and made sure everything was in it's right place before heading back to Paula's place, looking forward to a nice hearty dinner in a blissfully air-conditioned house.

When he got back to the house, someone must have been watching for him because the garage door to the right lifted and he drove in. He wasn't sure this car had ever even seen a garage that wasn't a shop.

He hopped out of the car, pulling a duffel bag out with him. He eases his way between Paula's sedan and the boxes of things there were stacked up near her deep freezer.

He opened the door to the house and nearly forgot to close the garage door but he paused mid-step and leaned back, slapping the button and the garage door went down smoothly.

Dean opened his mouth and filled his lungs with air, about to call out 'Honey, I'm home!' but he caught himself and exhaled with a breathy laugh, raising his eyebrows. That might have been awkward. He walks through the house, letting the noises of water running and talking guide him to where the others were.

“Hey Dean, Paula's got us a room set up if you wanna drop the duffel in there.” Sam says as Dean comes around the corner. He thumbed in the direction of the hallway and Dean nodded.

The room was nicer than any motel they'd ever been in, unsurprisingly. It looked like a spread out of one of those girly home magazines that were always stacked up in stores everywhere. “Wow.” Dean couldn't help but say, eyes roaming the room as he walked in. He dropped the duffel near the far wall, the faded green thing stood out like a sore thumb.

It was a couple hours later when they'd finished eating. Dean and Sam had stuffed themselves like uncultured swine at Paula's dinner table but she sure seemed to enjoy it. When Sam apologized for their behavior she waved it off and told him it was the best compliment she could receive.

“Oh... I must have died and gone to heaven...” Dean said with wide, sparkling eyes as Paula laid a slice of fresh pecan pie down before him with a new fork. The woman was going to have a permanent blush if these boys kept up the way they were going.

After they were all finished Sam and Dean went into the kitchen and washed, dried and put up every dish they'd used. It had been a long day and none of them were really up for sitting and talking, especially after the big meal they'd just had.

Paula said her goodnights and went off into her room and closed the door. Dean made sure the doors to outside were all locked before he went into the room his duffel was in. Sam had it on the bed and was rummaging through it, pulling out a pair of his own shorts that Dean had grabbed at the house.

Sam looked up at Dean when he walked in, “Just grabbing a few things.” he explained before putting the duffel back on the floor where Dean had put it. When he looked up he could see Dean's dispirited expression but Dean quickly smiled it off, “Cool. See you in the mornin'.”

“Dean...” Sam had his eyebrows pulled up in the middle. They both knew they'd have a terrible time sleeping without the other. “I'll be in the room right next door.” Sam walked around the bed and out of the room door, pulling it shut behind him.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed the heels of his palms on his knees as he listens to Sam's footsteps down the hallway and into the room, the door closing.

Dean listens a little longer until he could no longer hear Sam moving around. He leans back on the bed, not even bothering to pull the comforter or sheets down. He lay fully clothed, his head on the pillow, arms behind his head as he stared up at the high ceiling, the fan turning lazily.

It had only been about two hours since then. Dean had been in the same position the whole time, sleep never taking him, his mind running over Sam, the ghost, Paula, pie, ...Sam. He takes a deep breath and swings his legs over the side of the bed and gets up and quietly makes his way out of the room and down the hall, testing every floorboard before he puts his full weight on it.

He soundlessly opens Sam's bedroom door and slips inside. He finds his little brother wrapped up under the covers, only his head poking out atop the pillow. He looked exactly how he always should. At home in a nice comfortable bed with a full belly and temperature controlled house. Dean sits on the side of the bed and puts his hand on Sam's head, sliding it back, his fingers weaving through the soft brown hair.

Dean leans down and presses his forehead against Sam's, his hand stilling at the back of the boy's head. When he opens his eyes, hazel eyes are open and staring back at him with an openness that made his heart clench. Dean's eyes slip down to Sam's lips and then back to his eyes as Dean tilts his head and leans in, his full lips pressing into Sam's soft warm ones. He kept eye contact the whole time.

He pulled his lips away and heard a quiet wet click as Sam's lips parted. Dean put his hand on Sam's forehead and slicked his hair back again as he leaned in and kissed brother's parted lips again. This time Sam lifted his head barely off of the pillow to return Dean's kiss and press harder against him. His eyes close and his lips are pliant and eager against Dean's.

Dean's eyes slowly shut and he opens his mouth, his tongue flicking out to taste his brother's lower lip. Sam breathes out the faintest moan as his tongue moves out to meet Dean's, sliding against it, tasting him.

Their minds were numb but the soft wet pops their mouths were creating were setting their bodies on fire.

A horrifying scream rang out through the air as if someone had wired an intercom through to every room in the house.

Sam and Dean parted instantly, looking at each other with wide eyes, “Paula.” Sam whispered. Within seconds they were busting into the hallway and throwing themselves into her bedroom where they found the ghost standing in the middle of the room screaming her face off.

They clamped their hands over their ears and spotted Paula in the corner of her room doing the same. It took a few long seconds for the scream to stop. Once they opened their eyes and came out of their dizzying daze they spot a man on the floor on his knees.

“What the hell?!” Sam yelled, looking between the ghost and the guy. The ghost was staring right at him, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

“I won't let you hurt anyone else. I won't let you get away with it.” The ghost's raspy, crackling voice hissed out.

Dean walked over to the guy on his knees and gripped him by the collar of his shirt and looked down at him, “Ted?”

Sam looks at Dean, “You know him?” he asks, bewildered.

“Yeah... he's Paula's new farm hand.” Dean looks over to Paula, “How long has he been working here, Paula?” Dean asks. She shakes her head, “Only three days!” she sobs. “He crawled through my window and tried to get into my bed while I was asleep. That's when the ghost showed up. S-She saved me!”

The ghost was staring down at Ted, “You killed me. You're a murderer. You were going to murder her. I won't let you hurt anyone else.” she hissed.

Dean looked at Sam who was helping Paula up, “Call the police.” he growls through his teeth, looking back down at Ted. “You're one evil fucker.” He hauls the man up onto his feet and drags him through the house and outside where he throws him onto the gravel and proceeds to pound his fist into his face repeatedly.

They could all feel the memories that the ghost was feeling... They knew what he had done to her and Dean couldn't stand to see Ted's face after seeing those memories. The ghost was standing outside watching Dean give the man a harsh beating.

He finally stands up and steps back, his knuckles raw and dripping with blood that wasn't his own. Sam had walked out during the beating and dropped a few zip ties onto the ground for Dean. The ghost was nowhere to be seen and Sam and Paula were inside the house.

Dean snatches up one zip tie and rolls Ted over roughly and stands with one foot on his back as he pulls his hands together, tying them up as tight as he could get it. Then Dean zip ties Ted's ankles together and takes a few steps back, sitting on the steps to the porch, watching Ted intently. The battered man coughed and managed to roll onto his side, panting, the blood in his mouth stringing between his lips and spitting out with each breath.

It wasn't a long wait before flashing lights were coming down the hard top road and pulling up the gravel driveway. Dean squinted his eyes as the headlights of the cop cars near blinded him. Sam and Paula stepped out onto the porch and watched as the police hopped out of the car with their weapons drawn and approached Ted.

The ghost then appeared in front of all of them, standing near Ted. The police froze and yelled out in alarm as she manifested from thin air. It wasn't long after that the stomach turning memories flooded back into all of them through her. She was showing all of the police all of what had happened to her the night she died.

Once the memories faded away and everyone was in a somber state of mind, there was no question of how Ted would be dealt with.

“Don't worry ma'am... we'll see that you get justice.” One of the brave young police officers said to the ghost. And before their very eyes, she cleaned up. Her skin and dress new and clean again, her hair a light shade of brown all clean and curled. “Thank you.” she said, her voice now that of a woman instead of a shrieking rasp. The woman was encompassed in a gold and white glowing light and she closed her eyes, a smile on her lips as the light took her.

They all sat still for half a second before Ted was being hauled onto his feet by his arms and thrown into the back of a cop car.

Sam and Dean stood with the cops for a few minutes, helping them understand that they'd just seen a Death Omen. The woman had wanted justice for the crimes done to her and was warning the next victim on his list, that's why she was always appearing to Paula.

That night they all slept in the living-room, passed out from exhaustion. The boys were asleep in the chairs and Paula was lying on the couch with a blanket and a pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for.

A week had passed since the ordeal at Paula's place and everything had slipped back into it's old habits.

Dean worked at the shop and Sam spent all day soaking up information at the library. At night they ate their dinner, watched a little TV and then went to bed and slept without incident.

They never talked about what had happened that night at Paula's but they were sure thinking about it. They gave lingering looks to each other when they knew the other wasn't looking and thought about each other while they showered.

It was Friday now and it was hot. They missed the air-conditioned home of Paula's but enjoyed their privacy and comfort of their borrowed home.

Dean was sitting on the couch watching a TV show, carefully eating a pecan pie and looking as content as he felt. Paula had made them a pie the first two days after the incident and Sam begged her to not feed his brother so much pie. The older brother had no control and would eat the entire thing in one sitting if he knew there was another one waiting for him. They had decided on one pie a week, on Friday.

Sam was leaning against the side of the couch, watching the TV also. It was definitely not his cup of tea. It was making Dean laugh, which meant it was making Sam cover his face with his palm. “I'm gonna go take a shower.” his eyes dropped to Dean's now empty plate. “You done? I'll take it into the kitchen.”

Dean held the plate out to him with his eyes still stuck on the TV. Sam took the small saucer in his hand, his thumb hooking over the fork so it didn't fall and his long fingers held the plate underneath. His fingertips brushed over Dean's rough knuckles and down his thick fingers as he pulled the plate away from him and carried it off.

Dean's eyes were on Sam now as he watched his little brother deposit the plate in the sink and walk down the hall, tugging his shirt up and over his head before he disappeared into their room. Dean turned back around and closed his eyes, exhaling softly.

He listened as Sam walked across the hall and into the bathroom, the water turning on seconds later. Dean sighed and put his hands on the sides of his face and then stretched, his elbows pointing straight up, his hands pushing hard into the back of his neck and down his shoulders, back arching. He exhaled hard as he leaned back forward and got up, walking across the room and turning the TV off.

Checking the salt lines and the locks on the doors he makes his way to the bedroom they share. He stops short at the bathroom, looking in as Sam's figure was barely visible behind the flimsy curtain. He walks in, “Gonna take a leak.” Dean says, his voice coming out a little deeper and a little smoother than he expected to hear.

He could hear Sam go still under the water where it was gently spraying him down. The water pressure here left much to be desired. “Dean... no... the water.” Sam answered after a minute in a soft tone.

“Sorry Sammy, nature calls and I'm answerin'.” Dean tried to keep his mind on what he was doing and not that he had his cock hanging out maybe a foot away from Sam's naked and wet body. After he finished up he flushed the toilet and washed his hands and face.

“Eek!” Sam scrambled a little to get out of the way of the spraying water that was now fluctuating in temperature to the extremes. “Dean, you jerk!”

“Bitch.” Dean laughed out, walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom where he stripped down to nothing but boxers and crawled in under the sheets. He laid flat on his back with the sheet lying midway over his torso.

It took entirely too long, Dean felt, for Sam's shower to finish. Since the doors were open he was listening to the spray of the water on Sam's body and the long rivulets of water pouring off of Sam's body. The imagery it created had his cock fattened up a bit. He adjusted himself, pulling his balls out from between his legs and pointing his thickened member up towards the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Sam, finally, stepped out of the shower and Dean could hear him drying himself off, then brushing his hair, then his teeth. He flipped the light off and wandered through the dark into their bedroom. Dean felt pretty certain that Sam was naked as he came when he just sat on the bed and wiggled himself into the sheet without digging around in the duffel first.

Sam let out a sigh and stretched, his shoulders curling upwards, little pops sounding as he moved and then went still.

Dean turned his head to look at Sam who was lying on his side, facing Dean. Through the dark he could tell that Sam was looking back at him and they stared at each other for a few long seconds.

“Dean...” Sam whispers, the smell of his toothpaste reaching Dean's nose faintly. Dean becomes hyper aware of Sam's clean body all long, lean and very naked next to him and his tongue feels restless as he licks the back of his teeth.

“Hm?”

Sam carefully propped himself up on his elbow and rolled slightly, bringing himself closer to Dean. He places a hand on Dean's side and slides it up, his fingers threading through the light colored hairs on Dean's chest.

Dean's breath catches and he puts a hand up and over Sam's, his heart pounding stronger and faster. He sits up on his elbow also, leaning into Sam and easing him back until Sam was staring up at him, flat on his back.

Dean shifted his hips, getting up onto his knees, his lips lowering onto Sam's collar bone. He could smell the soap and Sam's scent washed over him as Sam slid his hands from Dean's chest and gripped his shoulders, massaging them.

Sam was panting now, his eyes closed as Dean kissed from one collar bone to the next, not missing a single inch of skin. He grips Dean's shoulders tight and then massages down the older man's back until he feels the waistband of Dean's underwear. He wiggles his fingertips under the band and slides them across, feeling Dean's skin.

Sam started pushing slightly at the band and Dean sat up onto his knees and pulled his boxer-briefs down to his knees then walks his knees out of them and pulls them off of his feet, tossing them to the floor.

Dean stood there on his knees for only a few seconds, staring down at Sam's body as Sam stared up at his.

“Dean...” Sam breathed out softly. He ran his big hands over his own flat stomach and his eyebrows tugged together as he stared up into Dean's dark eyes. He was starting to feel a little self-conscious by how long Dean's eyes bore into his body as if he were taking in every small detail, and he was.

Sam turned his head away as if to hide from Dean's gaze but his eyes were still on Dean. He feels his face heat up even more as he slowly parts his quivering thighs, letting his knees fall open, exposing himself fully to Dean.

Dean's lips part as the air is knocked out of his lungs by seeing this display, “Fuck, Sammy... you're so beautiful.” he whispers as he leans in and kisses Sam's lips lightly at first. He pulls back and stares into Sam's eyes for half a second before he dips back in again and kisses his brother firmly, his tongue darting out flick Sam's upper lip.

Dean rests above Sam, one hand cradling the base of Sam's skull, his thumb tracing the shell of his ear as he tucks the hair back behind it. His other hand running down Sam's side and then up again, his thumb reaching out and circling over Sam's pink and incredibly soft nipple as their kiss deepens, tongues sliding against each other.

Sam pulls his feet up a bit more, his knees sticking up on either side of Dean's hips. He was arching his back, pushing his chest harder into Dean's hand as he rolled that nipple between his forefinger and thumb, feeling it pebble up tight.

Sam's hands slide around Dean until they're on his lower back, he pulls Dean down slowly but firmly until Dean gives in and their lower bodies meet. “Ah!” Sam moans into the kiss as he lifts his hips, Dean pressing down harder at the same time. Sam could feel Dean's cock hard and hot resting right next to his own erection as they ground hard against each other's bodies.

Dean separated his lips from Sam's only to kiss down his jaw and onto his neck. His lips pull back from his teeth as he leans in and gives Sam a firm bite, licking and sucking the bite afterward. Sam's back arched again and he gripped Dean tight with his arms, his hips rolling and twisting up against Dean's hard body.

“I want you...” Sam whispers hotly into Dean's ear as he works his mouth on Sam's sensitive neck.

Dean moaned so deep and low it came out as a growl to Sam's ears. He could feel the sound vibrate through his neck and into his chest.

“Take me...” Sam whispers again, pulling Dean's ear into his mouth and giving the edge a nip.

One of Sam's hands reached out to the side, trying to pull out the heavy drawer of the beside table. When Dean saw he was having trouble he sat up and leaned over instead. He yanks the drawer open and fishes around inside of it, looking for lube.

While he's inspecting the contents of the drawer, Sam reaches down between their bodies now that they were apart enough and he takes Dean's member into his hand. It was so hot and heavy against Sam's palm, when he wraps his fingers around it he can feel its girth and it causes him to shudder. Seeing it was one thing... feeling it was entirely another. He hears Dean's groan as he slides his thumb under the head and starts pumping him slowly from base to the ridge of his crown with a light grip.

“Damnit Sammy... I can't find the lube.” Dean slams the drawer shut a little harder than necessary and leans down and kisses Sam's lips and cheeks while he was still propped up on his arms.

“I thought I had lotion in th-- Oh, I remember now. I carried it off into the living-room yesterday when the house phone rang. It's on the table by the front door.” Sam explained, feeling rather pleased with himself that he could speak since Dean's lips were sucking on his ear lobe, tongue licking down to his neck.

Dean reluctantly pulled himself away from Sam's body and the hand on his cock and hurriedly made his way into the living-room. Sam wrapped his hand around his own cock and squeezed it tight while Dean was gone. He moans and releases himself, his hands skating up to his knees and then down his shins, holding his ankles as he watched the doorway.

“Fuckin' finally...” Sam heard Dean mutter in the other room, then quick footsteps. He smiled when he saw Dean's silhouette flash in the doorway. Dean was crawling up from the foot of the bed in-between Sam's legs that were spread so prettily he placed a kiss on the inside of each knee.

He heard the cap of the lotion pop off and the lotion squirt onto Dean's fingers. He snaps the cap back closed and then puts a hand on Sam's thigh, massaging it so firm it almost hurt.

Sam gasps loud and his body jolts as Dean's rough fingertip smears cool lotion onto his tight pucker. He can hear Dean's thumb smearing around the lotion onto his fingers further down.

Dean didn't have to ask if Sam was ready, he was holding his own legs apart and his head was tilted back as he panted, his hips wiggling. Dean slowly pushed his forefinger into Sam's body until he couldn't force it in any further. He didn't wait at all, just pulled his finger out and then entered it again, twisting his finger so he could smear the lotion all around.

“You're so damn tight.” Dean whispers in awe as Sam's ring gripped him tight. He curves his finger slightly to press and feel on the hot and super soft velvet of Sam's insides. He pulls his finger out and then Sam feels two rough fingertips rubbing his tight hole.

“De-” his brother's name is taken from his lips as Dean pushes the two fingertips into Sam and twist, smearing the generous amount of lotion around onto Dean's middle finger. “Dean, oh fuck.” he breathes out, his eyes shutting tight. He takes in deep and slow breaths, forcing his muscles to relax.

Dean moves his free hand from the death grip on Sam's thigh and takes Sam's cock into his hand for the first time. He grips it tight and starts jerking it slowly. Sam was whimpering in no time at all, his tight ring relaxing on Dean's fingers. He took that moment to push his two fingers all the way in and at once he crooked them upwards.

Sam's hips came off of the bed instantly, his thighs shaking, “Oh Dean!” he cried out with a long moan.

Dean's hand started moving faster up and down Sam's cock and Sam started wiggling, his knees coming together as he tried to close his legs. “S-Stop Dean, you'll make me cum!” he cries out, trying to get away from Dean's two fingers massaging his prostate and the calloused hand sliding up and down his shaft.

Dean ceased his pumping but held Sam's cock tight at the base for a moment before letting go of it all together. His fingers straightened out again and he twisted his hand until it was palm down and he crooked his fingers again, feeling all of that velvety heat.

While Sam was still trying to control himself Dean worked his fingers in and out of him. 

Dean leaned down and started kissing on Sam's neck again, the feeling of Dean's rough stubble and wet tongue was doing wonderful and terrible things, the feelings going right down between Sam's legs.

Sam snaked his hand down between them and gripped Dean's cock that was hanging between them. It was so firm and hot that it made Sam's hole flutter around Dean's fingers, imaging that thick and long thing pushing up into him.

“I'm ready Dean... I'm ready. Take me.” he pleads, his eyes rolling back and his lips falling open as Dean's hand twisted again and he began poking at his prostate.

“I'm not done yet.” Dean whispered huskily into Sam's ear, giving it a sharp nip before he sat up and gently urged Sam's hand off of his cock. He felt ready to burst and couldn't have any of that. He'd never live it down.

Dean's hand finds the lotion and he pops the cap, staring down at Sam as the younger boy grips the sheets and twists tight. He squeezes out more lotion onto his fingers and then closes the cap and tosses it onto the bedside table with a thud. Dean slides the massive amount of lotion over his cock and then spreads it across a third finger.

He dips down and opens his mouth around one of Sam's nipples, his tongue darting out and rolling over it. He moves to the side and licks that one as well, sitting up to look at the now glistening, hardened nubs. He gently moves two fingers back into Sam's warm body and then works in a third finger while he sucks at the skin just beside Sam's nipple.

“Ah... Dean!” Sam whimpers and thrashes his head from side to side, his hands moving up and gripping Dean's head and shoulder desperately. Dean moves his lips slowly to the side until he's sucking the cool pink nipple, his tongue lapping at it.

The quiet wet sounds of Dean's tongue and lips on his nipple were nearly drowned out by the wet rhythmic sound of Dean's fingers working in and out of Sam's opening.

Dean sits up and pulls his fingers out, smearing the lotion around on his weeping cock one last time before he scoots forward on his knees. Sam pulled his knees up to his chest and waited expectantly.

Dean leaned in over Sam, his clean fingers sliding up through Sam's hair again, his forehead resting against his brother's, their panting breaths mingling together. Dean directed the tip of his cock to Sam's thoroughly lubricated pucker and pressed against it.

Sam's body tightened up when he felt the thick crown begin to spread him out. “Fuck...” he whispers through his teeth. He took long deep breaths and wiggled his hips, his tight ring finally relaxing, and when it did Dean's cockhead was sucked up inside of Sam, his broad ridge popping into Sam's body.

Sam gasped and his ring instantly tightened up again just under the head of Dean's cock. Dean's hips dipped slightly and due to all of the lotion a full inch of his length slid into Sam's clenching hole.

“Sammy you're so damn tight. Relax baby...” Dean panted against Sam's lips, kissing him lightly over and over again as he held himself back from just pounding that tight heat like he wanted to.

Sam tried to control his breathing again and as Dean kissed all over his face and spoke soothingly to him his body began to relax. The pain from being opened so fully wasn't like any pain he'd ever felt before, it excited him and to feel Dean's hot and damp breaths on his body. Feeling how hard Dean was and knowing it was all for him was making his body tingle.

Sam's muscles relaxed fully and Dean felt himself being allowed in. He dipped his head onto Sam's collarbone and forced himself to slide as slow as Sam's body would take him in. The gripping heat of Sam's body was almost too much to bear. “Fuck... Sammy...”

Once Dean was seated fully he ground his hips hard against Sam, feeling the younger boy's cock rub between their stomachs, making Sam gasp and thrust up. Dean groaned loud and adjusted his knees before he started rocking his hips, Sam's tight ring sliding back and forth a couple of inches with each thrust.

Sam was moaning loud, the heels of his feet pushing into Dean's lower back as Dean started thrusting faster. They were at the point now where every thrust was met with Sam's body pushing back against him from the force of his hips making the younger male bounce against the bed.

The bed hadn't been a squeaky one but now that Dean had it rocking at a rather quick pace it was groaning and whining just like Sam was.

“You're so, so tight baby...” Dean groaned out against Sam's lips before propping himself up on his hands. Sam wraps his hands around Dean's strong biceps and holds himself still as Dean works faster. Their bodies were slapping together hard and fast, the lewd wet sounds filling the air, spurring them both on even more.

Sam's eyes go wide and he tilts his head back, moaning loudly and suddenly, “Oh fuck! Dean! Don't stop, do it just like that.” he thrashes his head from side to side, his fingers digging into Dean's muscles. “Right there, oh God!” Sam all but screams, his toes curling as Dean pounds into his prostate over and over again.

Dean was staring down at his baby brother, loving the sight of him coming undone on the end of his cock. “I'm gonna cum Sam.” he growls out through his teeth, his hips snapping back and forth, his balls slapping Sam's body loudly when he fully seats with each thrust.

“Fuck me hard, Dean. Cum inside of me. I wanna feel it!” Sam begs, sweat beads sliding down his temples and into his hairline. His cock was aching hard and he was ready to blow.

Dean's rhythm faltered for one quick second but that was only to adjust his knees up higher one last time to get the deepest thrust he could. Sam had to reach back and push against the headboard to keep Dean from literally fucking him up the wall.

Dean sat up and gripped Sam's hips and held him tight as he pounded into his brother. Sam screamed out and shuddered, cumming all over himself untouched when Dean's fingers dug into his hips and his cock was slamming his prostate at an even better angle and much harder once Dean held him tight.

Dean moaned his brother's name loudly as he felt Sam's muscles clench him hard, he watched as Sam came all over himself without a single touch. It pushed him over the edge and he pounded into his little brother once more, cum erupting from his cock like a geyser into Sam's waiting body. His cock flexing and twitching hard as he rolled his hips, working every last drop of cum out of himself and giving it to his brother.

“I love you.” Sam whispered through his heavy panting breaths, feeling his brother's hot semen enter up inside of him.

“I love you too...” Dean said, sealing his lips to Sam's, kissing him hard and deep for a good long while.

That night Dean had cleaned them both up and held Sam close to his chest, giving him tired but hard kisses to his shoulder and neck until they both fell asleep happier than they'd been in a long time, maybe ever.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning light flooded in through the rickety blinds and the birds outside were wide awake and chirping. Dean cracked his eyes open, squinting out lazily into the room. He wasn't used to waking up after the sun was up, but he couldn't say he disliked it.

The deep growl that came from his stomach made him curl up slightly. “Mmm...” he groaned as he pressed harder against the warm body melded against his front. His hand lazily dragged up from where it was resting on the bed in front of Sam, palming the boy's ribs. He slides his hand lower into the dip between Sam's lower ribs and hip bone and rubs there, his thumb tracing a rib.

“M'rnin'.” Dean heard Sam mumble sleepily as the boy began to move slowly, his legs stretching and feet sliding against each other. Dean pulled his arm out from under his head and propped up on his elbow, leaning in to give Sam's neck a kiss, right under his ear.

Dean forced himself to peel apart from his brother's naked body and get out of bed, padding into the bathroom while he heard his brother whine for him to come back. He put his hands on the sink and leaned over it, staring at himself in the mirror. His thoughts raced as he thought about what they'd done last night.

There was no going back now... Not that he wanted to, but life was about to get a lot harder for them. There was no way they could let their dad find out, he wouldn't understand. Hell, he didn't know if _he_ understood, but it felt way too right. They'd have to be incredibly careful from now. Not that Dean hadn't been harboring and hiding not-so-brotherly thoughts way before this. Dean scoffed at his thoughts and shook his head before he began washing his face and doing his business.

Dean was cooking breakfast when Sam finally came out of the bedroom. He was fresh out of a shower, in clean clothes and looked starved as he propped himself on the counter near Dean, watching the eggs finish cooking.

Dean didn't really know what to say about what had happened. Was there any need to talk about it? He glanced between Sam and the eggs a few times before he opted on reaching out and pulling Sam's lean body against his side, kissing the boy's forehead. He then pushed him away, “Go pour yourself a drink.” Dean groused, feeling a little embarrassed.

He violently shoved his spatula under the eggs and then slapped them onto a plate with some buttered toast he'd cooked in the pan earlier. Dean glanced over at Sam while he poured one glass of milk and a cup of coffee for Dean. He could see that Sam was blushing from ears to neck and he wasn't too much better off.

They ate their breakfast at the table in a comfortable, if not a little shy, silence. The TV was off and the ticking of the clock seemed way louder than it needed to be.

It wasn't until they were sitting at a laundry mat side by side, listening to their loads of clothes wash and tumble dry that either of them spoke up.

“So, uh, do we have anything else we need to do today?” Sam asked as he turned to face Dean, pulling his knee up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his shin.

Dean had been staring at motivational posters and laundry mat rules signs. He looks at Sam and purses his lips a little as he thinks, his eyes squinting slightly at Sam like he was trying to figure out how to answer a hidden question.

“Nah, not really. Nothin' I can think of right now. You got somethin' you wanna do?” Dean knew that there was a race out at the dunes this weekend but he found it very unlikely that Sam wanted to go watch something like that.

Sam looked around the empty building just to be sure before looking back at Dean. “I wanna do it again, Dean.” He pulled his eyebrows up tight in the middle, watching worriedly for Dean's reaction.

Dean's eyebrows slowly rode up his forehead and he just stared at Sam like that for a few long seconds that only made Sam look more nervous.

“Damn, Sammy.” he ended up saying, letting his surprise be evident in his tone.

“It's okay if you don't want to. I just... I just wanted to tell you that I really liked it and I wanna do it again be-before dad gets back and--” Sam was talking fast and looking anywhere but Dean so Dean grabbed his shoulders, effectively cutting Sam off. “Hey!” Dean said, giving him a little shake until Sam finally looked up at him, his eyes slightly watery and his cheeks red from embarrassing himself.

“Listen... I want to.” Dean relaxes his grip when Sam's ears go red and he starts biting at his lower lip nervously. “You can't just pop something like that on me at a time like this.” he clapped his hand to Sam's cheek and then pulled away, looking back at those posters on the wall across the small building. “Have half a mind to give it to you right here.” Dean glances at Sam to see his reaction.

“Do it Dean...” Sam's voice was quiet, lusty and dead serious.

“Sam! Jesus! You're not kidding.” he states, staring at Sam with a scandalized look.

Sam stands up off of the chair and looks around once more, the whole front side of the building was all windows and anyone driving by would be able to see inside. Dean looks at the hand outstretched towards him and he stands without taking it. “You're wilder than you look.” Dean commented as he followed Dean around the line of machines.

The building was a perfect rectangle and it had two lines of washers and dryers back to back and a line of chairs at the wall of windows and along the sides two vending machines side by side along one short wall.

Sam walked them into the middle row and then put his hands on Dean's chest, backing him up until Dean felt a dryer behind him. He reaches forward quick and yanks Sam against him hard, leaning down to kiss his lips with a bruising force. Sam whimpers into the kiss and pulls back, rubbing his face into Dean's chest as he leans down lower and lower until he was on his knees on the blue and gold flecked linoleum floor.

“Damn Sammy, what's gotten into you?” Dean asks, putting his hands out next to him, gripping the dryer's edge as Sam unbuckles Dean's belt.

“You.” Sam answers, looking up at Dean as his long fingers pull open the belt. He pops the button and pulls down Dean's fly over the thick bulge that was forming. Dean watches as Sam pulls the pants back and tugs them down a little.

“Shit Sam...” Dean whispers huskily. He turns his head and looks out the windows behind him when he sees the flash of sun reflecting off of the metal of a car as it passes by, not stopping.

Sam hooks his fingers into the waistband of Dean's boxer-briefs and pulls them down on his hips until Dean's cock and balls are free and visible. Dean watches as his little brother takes him into his hand and coaxes him to full hardness within seconds.

Sam was staring at it with hooded eyes, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he stroked Dean right in front of his face, giving the length a little twist of his wrist occasionally.

Sam looked up to Dean, seeing that he was being watched like a hawk with those bright green eyes he blushed even darker. Dean groaned quietly and snapped his hips forward by accident as Sam opened his mouth around him and started wetting him down with his tongue.

Dean noticed Sam had his eyes closed now, he could tell he was concentrating as he pulled back and sucked his brother down into his mouth again, spreading saliva over as much as he can get to. Dean moans again, gripping the dryer's edge hard as Sam starts tonguing the underside of his cock, making it flex once he gets to a certain spot under the head.

Sam started bobbing his head up and down at a moderate pace and Dean could feel saliva run from Sam's lower lip down over his balls. “Fuck...” he whispers, his abs and thighs tensing up as he barely resisted lifting himself off his heels to get deeper into Sam's mouth.

Sam was only taking him in halfway, but his curious tongue was making up for it. Sam put his fingers around the base again and pulled back, staring at it before licking the head and sucking the excess spit off of it. “It's so big, Dean. I love it.” he whispered, the breath was cool against Dean's hot shaft.

Dean chuckles breathily, staring down at Sam. “It's lovin' you too.” Sam took it back into his mouth and practiced sucking without getting his teeth on it. He'd felt it scrape against his back teeth a few times but Dean hadn't said anything about it yet. Sam dropped his hand back to Dean's hip as his head bobbed.

“Put your hand back...” Dean eased the hand back to his cock. “There you go... now stroke what you can't put in your mouth.” Dean can't stop himself from pressing forward when Sam works his cock just like he's told. “Yes... just like that. So good...”

Sam's hand and mouth weren't moving at the same rhythm but the boy was eager and he seemed to be testing things while he worked. The moment Sam found the right rhythm he knew it. His hand was twisting down as his mouth went down, his hand squeezing and releasing at just the right time.

It had Dean lifting his hips to gently meet Sam as his lips slid down and his tongue rolled around on the underside. Dean could feel the tip of his prick pressing and rubbing against the roof of Sam's mouth with every bob of his head. “Sam...” he warned out, his hand moving to feel Sam's head.

Sam moaned onto Dean's cock when Dean gripped his hair and moaned his name. The moan made Dean's hand tighten in Sam's soft brown hair. “Sam, stop. I'm gonna cum.” he says louder, his panting getting louder.

Dean's breath choked out as Sam started moving faster and gripping harder. “Damnit, Sammy. I'm seriously going to cum if you don't stop it right now!” he all but yelled, but the hand tangled in Sam's hair definitely wasn't trying to pull Sam away.

Sam moaned again, whether from being turned on or the grip in his hair, Dean didn't know. He opened his eyes and saw stars when Sam's other hand gently and carefully cupped his balls. He started rolling them around in his hand, his fingers massaging Dean's heavy balls and stroking the sac at the same time.

That was all it took to convince him to let go. He gripped the dryer tight and pulled Sam's head down only a little bit, the muscles all over his body clenching up and holding as he pumped cum into his little brother's hot, wet and moaning mouth.

Sam had pulled off til he was just sucking the head, his hand was slick with spit and jerking up and down as Dean's orgasm crashed over him repeatedly. Sam was tonguing the slit and the underside of his cock, still stroking him as his other hand gently massaging his balls for every last ounce of seed.

Dean took his hand off of the dryer and held Sam's head in his hands. “Easy, easy.” he whispers, trying to pull Sam's mouth off of him. It was getting way too sensitive and Sam seemed to love the taste of his cum by the way he was still milking it.

Dean's muscles finally began to relax and he got his head on tight enough to turn and check the building. Fortunately, and to his surprise, no one was standing there gawking at them and no cars had pulled up. He lets out a satisfied sigh of relief and pleasure as he turns his head back around to look at Sam who was gently tucking him back into his pants and doing them back up. The sight of Sam's hands working his belt back together made his cock twitch with a valiant effort to harden again, but it was in vain.

“Ready for me to take care of you..?” Dean said with a soft, deep and satisfied voice as he took Sam's cheeks into his palms after Sam stood up.

Sam's face was bright red and his lips were slick with spit and puffy, he shook his head.

Dean looked confused and Sam looked down to his pants, embarrassed. Dean understood then and had to bite his inner cheek to keep from grinning. He didn't want Sam to think he was laughing at him.

“Good thing we're doing laundry, huh?” Dean ruffled his hair and leaned in to kiss Sam's lips.

He could get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

The duffel of clean laundry was dropped and forgotten just inside the bedroom door.

Sam was on his back, spread out and fully naked with Dean hovering above him. Sam's face was red and he was panting hard, his lips dark pink and swollen.

Dean sat up, patting Sam's shivering thigh as he licked Sam's cum from his lips. He was staring down at his little brother, his heart was pounding and his cock was straining hard against the denim of his jeans when his cellphone rang.

“Shit...” he hisses, sitting back onto his heels as he dug the phone out of his pocket and hit a button, lifting it to his ear.

“Dean. It's me.” John's voice came over the line, “How are things going there?” Dean could hear the purr of the Impala's engine and the whip of wind through the windows.

“Things are... they're goin' great actually.” Dean said as he looked down at Sam who was beginning to sit up. Dean smirked as he watched him, “Guessin' the hunt went smooth?” he slid his hand out and over Sam's hair, petting him gently.

“It was textbook. Jerry called and said he wanted his house back soon.” Dean's breath was caught as Sam maneuvered himself in front of Dean and started unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants.

“Dean, you there?” John's voice called out over the phone, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Uh, yeah dad, sorry, uh. Jerry said that, huh? When you think he's comin' back?” Dean squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth before staring at the ceiling to focus on anything but Sam's mouth sliding up and down his shaft. “When're you gonna get in?” Dean asked in a strained voice.

“Jerry's headin' back across the states now. We'll be up and gone by the time he gets there.” Sam makes a super loud slurp around Dean's cock and tongues the head and it makes Dean groan and he coughs to cover it up.

“You alright, boy? You sound... off.” Dean bit his lip at his dad's question. “Oh, yeah, I'm alright. When you gettin' home?” Dean grips Sam's hair hard in his hand as Sam wraps his long slender fingers around the base of his cock and starts sucking him in earnest.

“Hm...” Dean could tell John wasn't buying it and wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't push it. “What time is it..?” John muttered to himself, “Ah... it's only 12:30. I'll be there before night falls. Be sure you have the house the way we found it and get some food to take with us.” John paused for a minute. “I'll be hungry when I get there so pack up some food for all of us. We'll eat on the road. How's Sam doin'?”

“Yes, sir. Consider it done.” Dean looked down at his brother who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Dean thought it might be possible that his kid brother had some sort of oral fixation when it came to sucking on his cock. This was the third time today that the kid had his mouth wrapped around him. “Oh Sam is doin' just fine... He's been real good these last few weeks. He's learnin' how to be quite the housewife.” The bite on Dean's cock made him jump and he bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Don't antagonize him, Dean. I don't want him in a shit mood when I get there.” John said wearily with a sigh. “Don't forget to pack the food up. See you tonight.” Then the line was dead. Dean punched the 'end' button and leaned over to put it on the bedside table.

“Damn, Sam. You really like doin' that, huh?” He was running his rough hands through Sam's hair now, pulling the loose strands away from Sam's face so he could watch him. Sam pulled Dean all the way out of his mouth and licked the head before he responded, “Only you.”

“You wanna go all the way?” Dean asked, his eyes lingering on Sam's legs that were bent underneath him. They were skinny legs but they were corded with strong muscle and Dean liked the way his thighs quivered when he got excited.

Sam pulled his mouth off of Dean and looked up at him. “When will dad be home?” he asked, licking his lips as he adjusted to lie on his back, staring up at Dean lustily.

“We have enough time.” Dean assured him, leaning down to kiss Sam's lips and then down his body.

Dean then proceeded to prepare Sam for close to 30 minutes until Sam was whining and writhing on the bed constantly.

Dean pulled Sam up onto his lap, Sam's spine pressing against Dean's hard chest. Dean leans back until his back touches the headboard and he lowers Sam onto him. They rut against each other like this for another 30 minutes until they're both spent and coated in sweat and cum. Dean wraps his arms around Sam tightly and kisses all over his neck and shoulder. “So good, baby boy...” he whispers into Sam's ear through his panting.

They take a shower together, sharing another moment with each other even though they were both nearly out of steam. It was unspoken that they would use this time together to the fullest. There was no telling when the next time they'd have all alone together was.

All of their bags were packed and sitting by the front door at 7 o'clock.

They had gone to see Paula and Roy, telling them both that their dad was coming back and that they were moving. Roy had been quite upset to see Dean go and told him that if he wanted to stay or ever came back, he'd have a place to work there. Paula had cried and hugged them both, thanking them for all of their help and waved at them with a shaking hand and a quivering lip as they left with one of her pecan pies, that was Dean's favorite.

Now Dean was standing in the kitchen putting together bologna sandwiches and peanut butter ones for Sam. Sam was on the couch on his back, his hands resting over his stomach. He had been watching the TV but drifted off at some point. Dean smiled a little as he thought about all the activities that had worn Sam out. Ever since last night they hadn't been able to keep themselves off of each other.

Dean opened the ice chest that was filled with bottles of water, sodas and a few beers, all packed in ice, at the very bottom. He placed the sandwich baggies onto the ice and shut it, picking it up by the handle and moving it to the front door.

He stopped and stood still as he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. It made him smile big, but the feeling was bittersweet as he looked down at Sam. “Wake up, little brother.” Dean dropped the ice chest at the door and hurried back through the house to sweep it one more time for any forgotten items.

Sam sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes and then his hips as he scooted towards the edge and stood up, yawning. “De-?” Sam was calling as the front door opened and he saw that it was John. “Hey dad.”

Dean came out from the hallway and smiled, “We're all set.” Dean announces, going to pick up the bags at the door. He could hear the Impala still running.

“Hey boys. Gotta take a leak. Load the car up.” John said as he turned and walked down the hallway. “Geez... you boys didn't get out much did you?” John basically says to himself as he steps into the bathroom, pushing the door to.

Dean and Sam shared a small smirk at John's comment and loaded the car, all the bags in the back. The ice chest would sit in the back seat with Sam.

Sam and John rode in the big rumbling Impala as it rolled through town following Dean in the borrowed Vega. Sam was in the backseat, moving the ice chest into an acceptable position when he saw a box of crackerjacks stuffed underneath the seat. Sam's eyebrows furrowed, 'Has dad been to a baseball game?' Sam shook it off, deciding it wasn't important.

They stopped in front of the shop and watched Roy shake Dean's hand vigorously and tell him again that he was always welcome there. Roy stood there with the keys to the Vega in his left hand and waved to John and Sam in the Impala, looking the car over before awkwardly walking inside, looking at the keys in his hand.

Once they were all piled in and settled into the Impala they got on the main road and rode out of town, looking at all of the buildings that they'd gotten used to. It had been nearly a whole month since they'd been here, and they'd enjoyed it. The town was quiet, kind and easy. It felt like they could have had a long and happy life there, maybe even normal. Or as normal as you could get with two brothers who were now also lovers.

Sam was looking out the window as they drove, his eyes were glassy but his jaw was set hard. He was sitting in the seat behind John and his temple was pressed against the glass, watching the sun set in the Oklahoma sky. It was beautiful. He'd miss it.

“Waynoka... huh?” John said as they drove past the green sign with the town's name on it, indicating they were leaving city limits.

Dean sighed and smiled, reaching into the back seat, grabbing Sam's leg and holding it firmly, his thumb stroking over the denim clad knee comfortingly. “Yeah... Waynoka.”

Sam slipped his hand over Dean's and squeezed before giving the hand a bottle of water from the ice chest.

And that was how it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback, I'd love to hear what you think about it!


End file.
